Sealed Lips
by Rain-In-Q
Summary: I swear that for the past two weeks they were at each other’s throats... It’s almost like they’re enjoying shouting and hexing each other' what the hell is happening between Lily and James? they definitely won't tell anyone. JL. RR!
1. Locked Doors

**Locked doors**

**Or:**

_**What makes the Head Boy and Girl tick and why no one manages to find it out.**_

"YOU JERK!"

"PRUDING BOOKWORM!"

"You got any centaurs?" Viola asked casually, rearranging her cards with one hand.

"Prepare your shield charm" Sirius said.

"You need to say 'pick a spell'"

"I'm not talking about the game; I'm talking about the coming display of fireworks." He indicated with his chin at the door where the shouting voices were getting louder.

"Here we go again" Remus sighed. "The fifth time today, isn't it?"

Viola snorted. "Try the fifth time this _morning_. You're Potter's best mates, don't you have at least the tiniest idea what the hell is going on between those two? I swear that for the past two weeks they were at each other's throats whenever and wherever I looked. It's almost like they're _enjoying_ shouting and hexing each other"

"Haven't the slightest idea" Sirius confessed. "Prongs always had a soft spot for Evans for Merlin knows how long. Maybe he's finally over that prissy-" he caught Viola's glare and coughed loudly. "I mean, now that they're together as Heads… you know, they say that living with a person changes your point of view on them."

"Don't you and Lily have any 'girl talk' or something?" Remus inquired.

"Tried it"

"What did she say?"

""Don't remind me of that-that… argh!"" Viola shook her head. "all I know is that she suddenly stopped cursing his name every time she heard it mentioned and turned to curse _him_ personally instead"

The door crushed.

A tall seventeen-year-old teen with messy black hair and round glasses stormed into the room, followed by a pretty seventeen-year-old girl with red hair and, at the moment, blazing green eyes. Each wore on the front of their black robes a golden badge with the initials 'HB' or 'HG'.

"GIVE IT A REST, EVANS!" James yelled angrily.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND- what are you three doing in the Heads' dorms?" Lily asked in surprise when she noticed her friend and the other Marauders.

"Waiting for you" Viola said

"Playing cards" Remus said.

"Enjoying the free show of fireworks" Sirius said.

Lily ignored the last remark and looked at Viola. "anything important?"

Her friend shrugged. "just if you wanted to go shopping in Hogsmead tomorrow. I need a new skirt _badly_. Keith Satring finally asked me out" she added with a smug smile.

Lily smiled back. "Sure. I'd love to. I'm short on skirts as well."

"As much as I'm _fascinated_ of this discussion, I smell the delicious food in the Great Hall call to my stomach." Sirius rose up and glanced at James. "Coming?"

"Give me an hour" James answered. "If I won't come, look in the kitchens"

"Lily?" Viola looked at her questionably.

"I'm not very hungry. And after I finish with this business-" she pointed her thumb at James, who glared back, "I doubt some appetite will be left"

"suits yourself"

As the entrance to the common room opened, both Heads turned to face each other.

"NOW LISTEN HERE POTTER" Lily raised her voice. "IF YOU THINK TO STOP-" she heard the portrait swung shut, waited a few moments and stepped closer to the Head Boy, grabbing his front and forcing him to lower his head. "If you think" she repeated more calmly, "to stop kissing me again, I'll make sure to snap your wand and bash your head with your bloody broom"

James chuckled and rubbed the tips of their noses together. "I don't recall you thought it was such a bloody thing when you fell off it and landed right into my arms"

"I may not be able to prove it, but I know that you made that broom do it on purpose." She circled her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "Missed you"

"I thought they'll never leave" James groaned, pulling her closer. "How long does it take to end a stupid game of cards?"

"Lucky you had the map"

"Very lucky" he muttered against her lips before covering her mouth with his. They pulled away from each other after what felt like hours, both breathing unsteady. James leaned his forehead against hers and asked, "So how short it's going to be?"

Lily blinked confusedly. "Pardon?"

"The skirt. Which you'll buy tomorrow. How short is it going to be?"

She stared at him before bursting in laughter. "Like I'll tell you! You'll just have to wait and see"

"Little teasing witch…"

"I'll take that as a compliment. So…" she cleared her throat and gave him a meaningful look. "We've got an hour till your friends will start looking for you. Any plans to pass the time?"

"Why, Evans" James called in mock-shocked voice. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"A surprising un-prudish move?"

"Who dared to call you prudish?"

"You did"

"Really?" he asked innocently. "Must have been your imagination. I don't recall anything of the sort."

"of course you don't. You don't insult, you pass a commentary" Lily giggled and raised her face invitingly. "I think I told you not to stop kissing me, you bigheaded oaf."

"Back on threats, Evans?"

"Me, threat?" she looked at him innocently. "Must have been your imagination. I don't recall of threatening about anything"

"Of course not. You don't threat, you only negotiate until everyone sees your point"

"A very _good_ point"

"_Agreed_"

And just to prove how good that point was, he kissed her again. And again. And again.

And it wasn't that she kissed him because he 'commented' and called her prudish, or he was kissing her because she 'negotiated' for what she wanted in, let's face it, a very convincing way.

Their friends might disagree on that point. or they might just look at the whole situation and call it absurt.

That is, if they'll find out.

Which they will.

In due time.

And probably in the most embarrassing way.

**A/N: Slightly weird ending, I think. Anyway, please review! It's free! I swear!**

**RIQ**


	2. Hogsmead

**Hogsmead**

**Or:**

_**Jealousy is a green little creature who likes to run around loosely and cause certain "accidents".**_

The shop was full with giggling groups of girls from various ages. By sheer luck (and a few unnoticed warning hexes), Lily and Viola managed to secure themselves a private changing cabinet.

"Okay, what do you think of this one?" Viola waved her wand, and the skirt in front of her changed to the next one from the pile of skirts on the stool. The skirt floated close to her waist and Viola watched her reflection in the mirror, turning this way and that.

Lily tilted her head sideway, watching the same reflection. "I didn't know you were the type to wear things with flying pixies on them. Besides, why don't you do it the muggle-way and actually change into it?"

"Too much trouble" Viola said and was about to wave her wand again when she spotted what her friend picked for herself. "Merlin's hairy legs, talk about being a type! Since when are you wearing such short miniskirts?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you trying to hook someone?"

Lily reddened. "No, of course not!" After a short pause she asked lightly, avoiding Viola's eyes, "you really think that wearing this will attract that kind of attention?"

Viola's eyes glowed. "So I was right! There _is_ someone!"

"I'll just go look for another one, be back in a moment!" Lily turned quickly to the other way, hearing Viola laugh and call "coward!" at her back.

She breathed deeply, mentally calling herself 'stupid' several times. She nearly blew it. She sighed and smiled slightly. Apparently all these days of keeping their secret (eighteen days, not that she was counting) became a habit. She felt a bit bad for keeping such a thing from Viola, but on the other hand, there was something very exciting about the whole thing. And she probably needed to thank her change of attitude to the influence of James who, typical of being a Marauder, just enjoyed stealing kisses from her in hallways behind professors' back.

Looking in the Muggle-section, she was half-hidden behind rows of dresses when she heard parts of an enthusiastic discussion. She ignored it until her ears picked up the words: "James", "mine" and "dating". Silently edging towards the chatter, she moved a few garments aside and paid a closer attention.

"I found out that he's sitting at the 'Three Broomsticks' with his friends right now, which is _perfect_" Cheri Croffet said loudly, "Once I'll find _the_ outfit, we can all go and sit close to them. Then," her voice dropped dramatically, "all is left to do is to cross the legs, let the hem rise to the best advantage, wave or wink at him and just let nature do its magic"

Her friends who started to laugh, stopped in mid-giggle, subconsciously changed their mind, and let an ear-splitting shriek instead.

Clothes that several moments before lay discarded on the floor suddenly wrapped themselves tightly around Cheri's legs and arms, making her stumble back.

She rose in the air, her scream muffled by the scarf that tied itself across her mouth. A door of a changing cabinet opened. Cheri zoomed inside. The door shut loudly. There was a soft click.

Lily, who had closed her eyes during the whole scene, muttering under her breath, only heard the following sounds:

"hahaha- aaarrrggghh!"

"mmmppphh!"

BANG!

_Click._

"hey, there you are" Viola called, spotting Lily. She turned her head and frowned. "what's going on?" she asked, pointing with her thumb at the four girls who were yelling and banging their fists on one of the doors.

"no idea" Lily said, pocketing her wand. "Want to take a break and go to the 'Three Broomsticks'?"

**…**

In the 'Three Broomsticks' the Marauders claimed the table in the far corner of the inn and next to the window with the best view of the comings and goings. Unfortunately, it was the farthest from the bar as well.

Sirius and Remus now sat (or in Sirius' case- sprawled) in their low and comfortable stools, waiting for James, who was his tern to bring the drinks.

"Look" Sirius nodded towards the window. "Adams and Evans are coming this way"

Remus glanced through the window and furrowed his brow anxiously. "You think they'll enter?"

"They just did" Sirius answered and raised his hand in greeting when he caught Viola's gaze.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Lily and James would just pretend that they didn't see each other"

"Fat chance" Sirius commented dryly, watching as James stopped in the middle of his way and stared fixedly at Evans, who Sirius noticed bemusedly, was watching back just as intently.

And then the weirdest thing happened.

James walked towards the two girls.

Lily stepped forward, Viola following uncertainly.

They met in the middle of the way.

He murmured something.

Lily exchanged a silent look with Viola, who just shrugged and smiled much more freely with evident relief.

Lily nodded in response and muttered something back.

_And the three of them headed towards the Marauders' table._

"I brought us some company, guys" James announced lightly, placing the drinks on the table.

Sirius was finally aware that he was gaping open-mouthed at his mate and snapped his jaw shut. "Hmm" he turned to look at Lily, "what did he say to convince you?"

"Only that it wasn't in our both interests to have an all-witnessed public argument" Lily answered.

"That didn't stop you two before"

When Lily glared at him, he smartly turned his attention back to James. "Mate?"

James just shrugged and turned to smile at the girls. "What would you like to drink?"

"Butterbeer" they answered together.

"I'll go with you" Lily said.

"Unnecessarily"

"I don't mind"

"I know the way on my own, Evans" James narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you just sit down and relax for a change?"

"Stop playing the macho" Lily answered curtly and turned to walk towards the bar without a backward glance.

James muttered an oath under his breath and followed her.

"Their truce held exactly two minutes before argument broke again. They really should work on their communication" Viola sighed and sat down next to Remus.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" James asked in a low voice when he caught up with her at the bar.

"Oh, I just bet that girls like Cheri Croffet don't dare to act against your wish!" she snapped back.

"What?" he observed her confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind"

"No, wait" he said, starting to feel a bit irritated himself. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "What Cheri has to do with this?"

"Lily?"

Lily turned around and smiled in surprise when she saw a light-haired handsome eighteen-year-old boy with laughing deep brown eyes, coming towards her. "Sean!" she greeted in sincere delight. James tensed beside her.

The Ravenclaw nodded at him in a friendly acknowledgement. "Ready for the game next weekend, Potter?"

"You can bet we are" James answered smoothly.

"Talking about next weekend…" Sean turned his attention back to Lily. "What are you doing after the game?"

Lily's smile shrank slightly. Uh oh…

With a covered glance at James' sudden frozen features, she muttered "Err… celebrating in the common room"

Sean laughed. "In which one exactly? The Ravenclaw's or the Gryffindor's?"

"I guess we'll find that out next week in the game" James said with a chilling smile.

"Indeed we will" Sean inclined his head ironically. He took Lily's hand in his and kissed her backhand chivalrously-like. "In any rate, win or lose, I'm planning a private celebration just for the two of us. What do you think?"

If by chance you have a severe death-wish… aloud she said, "Sorry Sean, but-"

"I'm not taking "No" for an answer" he said teasingly.

Lily felt a movement behind her and quickly stepped in James' way. He froze again when he felt the tip of her wand pressed against his stomach.

"I'm dating someone at the moment, so…"

"Not a chance, heh?" Sean looked at her disappointedly.

Not unless you want to be sent to the Hospital Wing in a jar. She shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"Oh, well" he sighed and shrugged good-naturally. "When you'll decide to ditch the loser- whoever he is- give me an owl. My offer is still open"

"Right. Good luck at the game"

She barely had time to draw breath when she saw Sean stumble against an invisible object and sail head-first to crush against one of the tables, sending all its contests flying at other people.

"James, no!" she whispered exasperatedly. "For Merlin's sake, you can't just hex every guy who's asking me out!"

"Oh, no?" he asked brightly, "watch me"

"Argh! Grow up!" she finally turned around. "I…" she faltered and forgot what she was about to say when she looked up at him.

Black hair messier than usual. Hazel eyes dangerously bright. His all stance expressed how close he was to lose control again. The fact that two inches separated between their bodies didn't help much to gain back her concentration.

Damn, but didn't he look downright sexy when he was acting possessive…

"You're what?"

"That's not fair, Potter" she said weakly.

His expression changed immediately, as if he read her mind. He smiled his infamous lopsided grin, and said in a tone that was almost a purr, "when it comes to you, playing fair is out of the question"

For some reason she had a problem breathing properly. "You're standing too close"

"I can be even closer…"

Someone nearby gently cleared his throat.

When they turned to look, the waitress who stood behind the bar gave them a bright smile and said, "Would you two like to hire a room for the afternoon? I can give you a 10 discount"

"We'd-" Lily began to say.

"Love to" James finished for her.

She gave him a startled look. "We can't! What about the guys?"

"What about them?"

She stared at him with mixed amusement and irritation. The advantages and disadvantages of having an eager boyfriend…

Her heartbeat quickened with anticipation.

And if he was eager then what was she?

"We need to leave them at least a note…"

"I'll take care of it" the young woman assured them.

She smiled at James and nodded in agreement, sending a silent apology to Viola. He responded with a short very intensive kiss, took her hand and pulled her gently after him.

At the last minute she remembered that she wanted to talk to him about Croffet. Somehow, she forgot why it was so important to her to talk about it in the first place.

She shook her head with a helpless grin. All their last seventeen arguments ended in the same way as this one was heading to.

They should really work harder on their communication skills. The verbal one, that is.

**A/N: so I've been convinced to make this one-shot an on-going story. Sorry for taking so long to update this. Blackouts are no fun, let me tell you that. Next chapter would be much more interesting, when James and Lily would be discovered for the first time by… well, you'll just gonna wait and see.**

**Review! **

**(If you do I'll give you Lily's or James' forgotten drinks. Butterbeer/ Firewhisky, anyone?)**

**RIQ**

(Disclaimer: I forgot to mention that the characters are not mine, the story is and all the reviews are yours)


End file.
